Perfectkit's Perfection
by Featherpool16
Summary: If you need an easier way to commit suicide, read this. THS NWR TOOFI C?0000010! That's how bad it'll get, DON'T COME TO FLAME ME, IF YOU WANT TO FLAME, DON'T CLIK ON THIS ATS AL!
1. Chapter 1

**LAST WARNING, DINT READ OR ELSE YOU WON'T COME OUT ALIVE.**

* * *

bololololololololololgue

"DONBOPONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN (**it's supposed to be dundundun... But who cares?**)

PIRFICTIONN IS OMY WAAAAAY 2 WINCTORY! AN PERFDKKIT WIL B BORN?111111!1222?4"

Blueblue SA1D

"LULOLULOLUOLUOLLLL YESH." yellowteeth repli3

Every cat in startarclan agreed, it was time th3y did wat is it?

Every cat in startarclan agreed, it was time th3y did wat they always wanted to do.

Witch was to add the perfectist out of perfectismm into the Worriors world, a cat more porfect than Firestart.

Sandstormn, mat of LEDANJERRY leader, Firesstar, is giving breth.

Jayfeathers halps her. (**That was pointless wasn't it?**)

And then, a kite slid out of her mom's belly, she was beetiful!

Glossy white fur as soft and white as snow sparkles as a long delicate tail curls neatly over her adorable body, immediately, she opens her eyes, golden irises stares back into the face of Firestar and Sandstorm, she opens her tiny pink mouth and mewls softly for milk. (**Heehee, you otta want to kill me now, the only readable part is non other than the least important**)

Angles sang, flowers boomed, fishies danced, and you are breathing.

"Tis kit shall now bee known az Perrrrrrrrfickit!1!1!1!1!1!1!" Nounced Firestar.

* * *

**This is only the prologue people, so prepare yourselves...**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you finished the prologue, be prepared to get crushed by chapter one... Also, DEAR FLAMERS, If you have eyes and can read, I believe you should be able to see that I wrote DONT FLAME ME. Anyways, plz review... Also, I'm accepting 2 more OCs, only two, Im adding Randomkit and Dungkit, but not this chapter ;) **

* * *

Perfikkit sit eat eet eat eat eatng a vry jiucy vol e, an devery cats woching her, she looked glorious, like a fallen angel, soft fur well groomed and sleek, her sweet scent hypnotizing every cat. She blinked her brilliant eyes, practically turning every cat to stone. (**Now I'm thinking of Medusa...**)

male tomns pad pad to her, wnting to kiss-kiss her. Dey luvs her.

She luvs dem. every un luv her. Startclan luvs her. Blocclan luvs her. (**I'm not sure whether ****_I'LL_**** come out alive...)**

Pdsfkit done her happy meal and curlz to slep beside mommy. And she go drrrrrrreaming to STARVAN!

Yellowtweet mew to her

"U r gunna save deh cans from #% $&83, here's the popphecy,dun dund un. PIRFICTIONN IS OMY WAAAAAY 2 WINCTORY!?¡028"

With dat, Yellowfeet says bye bye and disapears.

"OG OMG O,G ONG OMGOMGOMGOMG WHAT DUS THAT MEN?" Ask perfectkit, but yelloteef was not there.

Hmmmm.,,,.,,mmm Perfctoon is ony way wictory

...Hmmmm,mmmmmmm. Thought Prfectkit, de probecee was so hart to figure out!1111!1

She wakes up from the dream, stil thinking what d meant.

She takes a walk in dorest, stil dingking what d meant.

She swims in the poll, stil tinking what d meant.

Finally, she go bak to camp.

Dustypelt go up to her an' kissy her. She say "your pelts abit dirypty" an cleans his fur, Dustpelt is now Cleanpelt.

* * *

**Ok, my head just exploded, pleasssee review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfectkit: Please people, don't read this, it's for your own good... It only gets worse and worse...**

**Me: Ummmmm, read anyways... You know you have to... ;)**

* * *

Furncloud is ya... Givin' birdth agin... She yowled in agony and pain, but that minute Perfectkit padded up to her and gently touched her nose to the queen's pelt, the pain almost disappeared immediately and the kit slid out. Jayfeather's eyes widened and he yowled,"Perfectkit, you're magical! You're mythical! You're like a god! You're... You're... Absolutely PERFECT!" Ferncloud gratefully licked the young kit's cheek, and the clan chanted, "Perfectkit! Perfectkit! Perfectkit!" But Perfectkit just dipped her head and meowed:

"I only did what every warrior would've done." (**HELP HELP! My brain cells are being murdered faster a man riding an ostrich!**)

Jus tin, the new kite MEWMEWMEWMEWed weekly. "My bad! DA kit looked weirder den Blackstar eating dung!" (**Um... what?**) Dust—Cleanpelt yeled fom sumwehere ober dee rainbow...

"NU WAIT! It eez dung!" MEWMEWMEWMEWed a wideye'd Brambleclaw.

"FERNY DEER, Y U NO POOP ON TOLITE, AND POOP IN NURSERY?!" Fercloud's mommy mrowl ftom Tarclan.

"STALP!" yell Perfectkit, everycat stalps, "DISIS FERN'S NEW KIT!

every_ looks closely an' seeeee? Iteez a KITE! But dis KITE SWELL DIKE POOP AND LUK LIK BOOP."

"Wut sould weeeeeeeeee namename it?" Asksksks FERNY.

"Poopkit? Tolitekit? Dirtkit? Dungkit?" Creampelt, no Dustpelt, no CLEANPELT said.

"YESH DUNGKIT IS PERFECT" yelles perderp kit to thundercan just as beefoven's new

DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUN song strts to play.

DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN dungkite stod up

DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN dungkite run/walk pad to perfectkot

DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN dundundundunnnnn trys to kiss-kiss perfectkot

DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN perfectkot dogdes perfectly away.

Sudentlly, perfect,it reelIzeD dat pookit had BLUE EYES OMGOMGOMOGMOG,OG, um, so perfectkot figued, deh only way 2identify dungkitd from dung is by checking if the le PEICE of poo has blue eys! How smrt is dat?l111

Just ten, A rainbow colourec kit PADDLED into tbe claring, firestar went o talk to it.

"Youn'un, whom r u? And y hav u com to de lengendairy thundercan?"

Butt insted of ansering good ol' firestartar's quesion, tee kite repiid:

"EEZ UR REFRIIGERATOR RUNNY'?"

"..." Mewmewed Firesar

"DEN YAD BEDDER CATCH IT! HAHAHHHAAHA" th kitee yellwd and laughed an laughty laugh.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU" yellz firstar as she went to cach her refwijerator.

"You shall bee names as Randomkit" mouced Perfki. Evry_ nod nods.

* * *

**Me: So here Dungkit and Randomkit appeared! Barfkit will appear later because I ran out of ideas, one more OC allowed! Please leave a review if ...um... You're still alive...**

**Perfectkit: ^~^ warned ya!**

**Me: oh and sorry for the extra long chapter, the longer it is, the more you'll have to suffer X)**


End file.
